I Have TWO Daddies!
by Locke Loveless
Summary: Yaoi. Yuri. Mpreg. OOC. SephVin, CloZack, AerTi other random pairings. I WAS BORED, SUE ME. No flamesies, pleasies.I DO NOT OWN FF7, bla bla bla...
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be an ordinary morning…

…or as ordinary as it could be, living under the roof of ShinRa manor. Their so-called 'family' consisted of a flower girl, a martial-artist who used too much padding, an angsty, _angsty_ ex-Soldier, another cheerful ex-Soldier, a vampire and a supposedly psychotic ex-general.

As usual, the day started with breakfast.

"Cloud?"

The blond forced his eyes opened, glaring at who dared awaken him when he had fallen asleep at the table. A dark-haired man with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat poked him in the forehead with his cereal spoon. "Your eggs are getting cold, Spikey."

"…Shu'up, Zack…" he grunted, picking at the cold eggs with much dismay. He had never been much of a morning person.

At the other side of the room, a chocolate-haired maiden was watering her plants in the windowsill. Beside her, a busty brunette was washing the rest of the dirty dishes in the frothy basin. Since the electric appliances, like the dish-washer and washing-machine, had to be cleaned from underuse, all the chores were done manually. Tifa had insisted on washing the dishes since Aerith's hands seemed much too delicate for such a grueling task. Not that she said anything out loud.

Turning away from her flowers, the pink-clad maiden set aside her rusty watering-can and smiled at the martial artist. Tifa was thankful that the Flower-Girl averted her gaze to the two men at the table, not seeing the stark red blush rushing up Tifa's cheeks.

"Have either of you seen Vincent and Sephiroth?"

A muffled yelling answered the question, followed by some thumping. Zack immediately spit out his milk. Tifa dropped the plate she was washing, swearing loudly when it shattered and pieces of china scattered all over the floor. You'd think they'd be used to it by now, but…

The house grew silent a while later…


	2. Chapter 2

"Sephiroth…" the gunman groused, trying to sit upright. A strong, muscled arm held him down, preventing him from rising. "Get off me…"

"Or what…?" Sephiroth grinned broadly, leaning over the dark-haired man using his arm to hold him up. "You'll scream? That could be fun…"

Vincent struggled in vain, the former-general was stronger than him, and much heavier. He sighed in exasperation. "Must we do this _every_ goddamn _morning?!"_

Sephiroth paused, as if thinking about it. "Hmmm…Yes."

The former-general ducked his head and ground his lips against Vincent's. Rolling his eyes briefly before shutting them, Vincent submitted. The gunman dug his fingers though that unbelievably long, silver hair. Pulling away suddenly, Sephiroth licked his lips and resumed his trademark smirk.

"You are _too_ easy."

"…Shut up and kiss me."

And the former-general seemed quite happy to do so. That was…until Vincent stopped him. Covering both Sephiroth's and his own mouth with his hands, Vincent's scarlet eyes widened. He scrambled out of the bedsheets and rushed to the _en suite_, slamming the door shut behind.

"Vincent?!"

Sephiroth brow furrowed when he heard the ex-Turk gag and choke. "Vincent! Vincent, are you alright?!"

After a rather harsh coughing fit, Vincent cleared his throat. "Y-yeah…yeah…I think so…" another coughing fit. Sephiroth forced the door open just as the dark-haired man was scrubbing down his face with a towel. The former-general turned Vincent around and squeezed his shoulders, mako-tainted eyes glowing with apprehension. "Are you sick?"

Vincent shook his head. "I'm fine…I-I don't know what happened…I just had to throw up…"

"This is the third time this has happened." Not to mention, the third time they were 'interrupted'. "Look, I think you might be coming down with something…I'm worried." _And I want my sex!_ "Go see Shalua, okay?"

Vincent sighed inwardly, but nodded. "Alright…but, first, I want breakfast." He could only imagine the faces of his poor housemates already at the table. After all, he and Sephiroth were never exactly 'quiet' about their 'relationship'.

Vincent couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him these past few days. First, he'd get small to severe headaches, and now he was throwing up. Maybe a trip to Dr Rui's would do him good."

They both paused at the staircase, missing something…but what?

"Aw, shoot! Clothes!"


End file.
